


Brighter Than All the Stars

by kissmeasifall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Clubbing, County Fairs, First Dates, Fluff, Grinding, Kid Fic, Kid Isaac, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Breakdown, Model Stiles, Modeling, Photographer Derek, Photography, Slow Burn, Trying to tag this is fun wows, Vulnerability, some angst possibly, sterek, there might be one or two mental breakdowns but it's not a major theme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmeasifall/pseuds/kissmeasifall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, perhaps the most coveted and sought after model, is the owner of an alternative fashion magazine. Having worked his way up from the bottom, he's earned his spot and all the respect that is given to him. The success, however, has forced him to make many sacrifices throughout his journey to the top. </p>
<p>Derek, a mere bartender with a passion for photography, is a guy trying to find his way in the world. Struggling to make ends meet most of the time, his life is turned around when Stiles discovers his work. </p>
<p>Stiles has the power to make or break Derek's career. Derek has the power to break Stiles' heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just the beginning of what I hope will turn out to be a great Sterek fic. This chapter deals more with Stiles as a solo character, but there is a Sterek moment, I promise! And you can bet there will be plenty to come.

Stiles sat in his office, clicking around on his computer. He was making some final adjustments to the upcoming edition of Alternatus, the fashion magazine he'd built himself. In the view of the world, Stiles had become a powerhouse in the fashion world. In his mind, he was the same boy he'd always been, living his dream. 

He started out as a waiter, going to modeling auditions. It took time and dedication for him, but he finally landed some gigs with some big names. That's when his modeling career exploded. After he'd made somewhat of a name for himself, he hired an agent who only drove his success even higher. Once he became one of the most recognized names in the modeling industry, he decided to open his own fashion magazine. He still did modeling on the side, when time allowed. 

A bout of nostalgia hit him and he drug out the magazine from his first years in modeling. A lot of magazines wanted to feature his hair and eyes. It seemed they loved the way the two browns highlighted each other. His body wasn't something they were afraid of either. He even managed to stumble across an article that detailed his rapid rise to success. At the age of 22, his career took on a life of it's own. Four years later, he was still hailed as a mastermind for his brilliant success.

His phone beeped and he sighed to himself. He had a staff meeting in five minutes. He finalized his thoughts on the new issue, submitting them to his editor and gathered his stuff together, bouncing down the hall and popping into the meeting room. 

He was greeted with smiles from his top executives. He stepped up to the podium and looked over his notes for just a moment, refreshing his memory on what he needed to cover. 

“Alright, well it's nice to see everyone as always.” Stiles smiled. “But business is business, so let's talk, shall we? Sales are rising at a good pace, which is always a great thing. However, going into this upcoming issue, we have to achieve a few things. It is imperative that we keep that momentum going by delivering stunning pieces of fashion. We also must capture that momentum and transfer its focus onto the announcement of my upcoming photo book project. I don't really have any comments regarding particular departments, which I'm sure is a great relief.” He smiled. Everyone in the room gave a small laugh. “Once I begin that process, I'll be devoting myself to it. The Board of Directors will be appointing an interim CEO for my absence. I think I've covered everything I need to, so I'm gonna take a seat and we'll go through the rest of the departments' presentations.” Stiles continued smiling as he took a seat. 

He listened to the heads of each department give their presentations on how things were going for them. Everything seemed to be going great and Stiles couldn't be more pleased. Stiles wasn't a greedy person, but he could see that his magazine was angling for the number one spot. With the right marketing strategy, he could see them easily taking over. He thanked each person and then returned to his office. 

He resumed his seat behind his desk and pulled up the folder containing what he needed for his next task. The biggest dilemma of the photo book he was about to begin was deciding on a photographer. He needed someone he felt he could work with for several hours a day across several months. After weeks of poring over the work of potential candidates, he'd finally settled on the one he liked. He clicked through the pictures he'd already seen a million times. This man seemed to share Stiles' sense of creativity and vision of how to present the world. 

He pulled out his phone and called his agent, whom he had kept even after his magazine had become wildly successful. It was important to him to make sure he was thankful to those who helped him reach the top. In his mind, he felt like this was the best way he could thank his agent. 

“Hey! I was wondering when I would hear from you again.” He heard the familiar voice of his long time friend, Lydia, chirp into the phone. 

“Well here I am, darling. I was curious if you had space free for dinner tonight. I have my final decision on my photographer.” Stiles said as he sat at his printer, waiting for all the photos to print. 

“For you, I'd be late to my own funeral.” She laughed softly. “Of course. Where would you like to meet?”

“Remember where you found me?” He smiled. 

“Of course I do! How could I forget the amazing food and cute waiting staff?” He could hear the smirk in her voice. 

“Well good, 'cause that's where we're going.” 

The restaurant he was referring to was the one where he used to work. 

“I'm looking forward to it.” 

He said his goodbye and then sat back down behind his desk. He received an email from his editor, who liked Stiles' final edits to the magazine. Of course, in most places the editor would always agree with what the boss said to do. Stiles didn't want that. He felt it had the potential of ruining his magazine. No, he hired someone that would speak their mind about things that were bad ideas. Stiles felt that contributed greatly to the success of his magazine. 

When his work day came to a close, he left his office and went to the parking garage. He climbed into his car and drove through the evening traffic. His radio was blasting and he sang along to all the songs that he knew. His motto had been the same for many years: live life as though every second was your last. He wasn't sure how many years he had left on the planet and he wanted to squeeze each moment for all the fun potential it had.

Soon, he was pulling into a tiny parking lot and climbed out. He went in through the door and smiled as he saw a familiar blazing red head in the corner. Lydia smiled brightly and he went to the table. 

He spread the photos out on the table. “What do you think? As my friend, not my agent.” Stiles asked, nervous for her reaction. 

“As both, my reaction is the same.” She said, her eyes wide. “These are absolutely gorgeous. Whose are these?” 

“His name is Derek Hale.”

Lydia sat there for a moment. Stiles could see her racking her brain for a connection to that name. “Who is he?” She finally asked, her face screwed up in confusion. 

Stiles smiled. “You wouldn't know him. I wanted to find someone that was unknown.” 

She nodded. “I can respect that. As you know, the publishing company did grant you full control over the production of this book, but I fear they may have some... reservations about that.” 

“Ask them if they have faith in me.” Stiles replied. “Ask them if they need a file on my accomplishments.” 

She put her hands up. “I support the idea. I think it's wonderful. I'll get on the phone with them as soon as possible. When do you plan on approaching this Derek Hale about this?” 

Stiles' grin got even wider. “That's the really fun thing. He's here! He works here. How crazy is that?” 

He thought Lydia was going to fall in the floor. He grabbed a waiter as he passed by. “Go tell the owner I want to see him. Tell him Stiles is waiting. He'll come, trust me.” He smiled. 

As Stiles expected, a few minutes later, a gray haired man came walking out from the back. The man smiled brightly. 

“Stiles, my boy!” 

Stiles rose to his feet and gave the man a hug. “Hey, Gary. How've you been?” 

Gary shrugged. “Eh... you know how the restaurant life goes. Another day, another dollar. I hear you're doing well.” 

“I made it, Gary.” Stiles smiled. 

“I always knew you would. So, what brings you around here?” 

“Well, besides a good dose of nostalgia?” Stiles smirked with a wink. “I'm here to try and steal one of your workers. I wanna make him big!” Stiles said. 

“Who you looking for?” 

“Derek Hale.” 

Gary nodded, his face showing he knew precisely who that was. “I should've known.” He grinned. “Hey, Hale! Got someone I want you to meet!” he called out to the bar. 

Stiles looked over to see a dark haired, well muscled man look up. Stiles didn't really know what he was expecting, but he wasn't expecting a hunk of a man. Stiles heard Lydia start laughing and he gave her a playful glare. 

“You think this is funny, eh?” he whispered. 

She held her hands up again, barely able to speak from the laughter. “I'm not saying anything.” 

Derek walked over, and Stiles was immediately overwhelmed by the man's presence. He got even larger the closer you got. 

“Yeah, Gary?” Derek asked. 

“This here is an old friend of mine. Started out as a waiter and now he's on top of the world. Sit down and have a chat with him. You can stay on the clock.” Gary winked and walked away. 

Stiles sat down and smiled at Derek. He motioned to a seat. “Please.” 

Derek sat down and looked at the table for a moment and then up at Stiles. “These are my photos.” Derek said, almost sounding confused. 

“Indeed they are. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm Stiles Stilinski, owner and CEO of Alternatus.” 

Derek's eyes immediately got wide. “Oh my god! You're that Stiles?” 

Stiles nodded. “I am. I like your work. I like your vision and perspective. I think we'd work well together. I'm about to start work on a photo book of sorts. I want it to document my life, my business behind the scenes, my vision for the future and my story as I choose to tell it. I want you to be the photographer for the book. Whatever you're making now, it'll pale in comparison to the royalties from this book.” Stiles said, laying the deal as best he could on the table. 

Derek never gave any sign of hesitation. “I'll take it.” He nodded. Of course he would. Stiles thought if he didn't, he'd be out of his mind. 

“You do realize you'll have to quit working here? You'll be spending an unknown number of hours with me?”

Derek nodded. Stiles nodded as well, giving a glance to Lydia, who just grinned. Stiles closed up the folder of pictures. 

“Well, Derek, my agent Lydia here will contact the publishing company who will draw up a contract for you. She'll be in touch.” Stiles said, standing up and extending his hand. 

Derek nearly jumped to his feet. “Thank you, Mr. Stilinski. This is such an honor.” In the midst of their handshake, Derek seemingly lost all control and pulled Stiles in for a tight bear hug. Stiles blushed at how close this other man was holding him. He also took careful note of how many muscles he could feel. “Thank you so, so much!” He continued gushing. 

“Please,” Stiles smiled. “Call me Stiles.” He pulled away from the bear hug and stood there awkwardly, knowing full well the blush was still betraying him.

“Of course.” Derek replied and went off to the bar. 

Stiles paid the check and he and Lydia made their way outside. 

In the parking lot, she burst into a small fit of laughter again. “Ok, I can't help myself any longer. Are you sure you just like his work, or do you just wanna pose for a handsome guy?” 

Stiles feigned offense. “Lydia! How dare you accuse me of potentially ruining the creative process over something as vain as lust!” He said, but couldn't contain his own laughter. 

“I'm just saying I've known you a very, very long time, Stiles.” 

“Are you calling me old now?” He asked, still laughing. 

“Of course not, you old geezer.” She winked. 

“Oh I love you.” He said, squeezing her up in a hug. 

“I love you too. How else could I put up with you? You're insufferable.” She said, pulling away with another wink. 

He waved goodbye to her and climbed into his own car. The drive to his house was oddly silent. When his eyes landed on his house, he was still amazed that his breath could still be taken away by it. It had been designed exactly the way he wanted it. He went in and poured himself a tall glass of wine. The echo that went out through the house when he sat the bottle down only reminded him of his greatest regret. There was no one he had to share this wonderful home with. His career was to die for, a thriving business and great friends. However, he did not have someone to cuddle up with at the end of the day. Sure, he'd had his flings throughout his life, but nothing permanent. Nothing substantial. He needed a certain kind of person. He guessed he just hadn't found them yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The press conference is called to announce Stiles' photo book project and some interesting material surfaces shortly afterwards.
> 
> Later, to make up for a mishap, Stiles invites Derek to dinner which totally isn't a date (even though everybody knows it is).

Stiles finished looking through some papers lying on his desk, trying his best to get some last minute work in. Noticing that he had stayed in his office for as long as he possibly could, he got up and went over to the mirror, checking out several aspects of himself. He made sure his hair was situated precisely the way he wanted it and ensured his clothes worked together like they were supposed to. He was on his way to meet Derek to sign the papers. 

He stepped out of his office and tapped his foot as he waited for the elevator to descend. When the doors opened, he went out onto the street. He'd have to walk a block, but it was better than getting into the god awful lunch hour traffic. He smiled at random people as his feet pounded along the pavement, the heat already beginning to take its toll on him. Soon, he found the restaurant where he was to meet Derek. 

He walked up to the host. “Hi, I'm here for the Stilinski party. Has anyone else shown up?” 

“One moment, sir.” The host replied. He flipped through some papers. “Ah. Yes, the other person has already arrived. I'll take you to the table.” He smiled. 

“Thank you.” Stiles said and followed after him. 

When his eyes landed on Derek, a smile broke out across his face. Derek stood up and shook his hand. Stiles returned it with a firm grasp before taking a seat. 

“Well it's nice to see you again.” Stiles started off. “I have the contract from the publishing company. It's all pretty straight forward, but you are most certainly free to look over every page if you'd like.” Stiles continued, taking the papers out of a folder and sliding them across the table to Derek. 

Derek took a moment to look over the papers and then signed his name in the appropriate places. 

Stiles couldn't have been happier to see it. “Well, I'm sure it's going to be a pleasure doing business with you.” Stiles smiled. 

“I'm sure it will be a great experience for everyone.” Derek replied. 

The two of them placed their orders. When the waiter left, Stiles picked up the conversation again. 

“So, how long have you been into photography?”

“The better question would be how long haven't I been into it. According to my mother, I've been taking pictures ever since I picked up my first camera.” 

“I'm glad that you're so passionate about it. It certainly shows in your work.” 

“How did you find my work, by the way?” 

“Well,” Stiles laughed a little. “It took some searching, but I wanted it like that anyway. I wanted to find someone who wasn't already mega famous. I wanted to find someone who had a raw, genuine passion in the art.” 

“It's certainly an honor.” Derek smiled. 

“By the way, I would like to ask you to accompany me to a press conference this afternoon. I don't imagine any large media outlets will show up, but you never know. Basically, I'm just going to announce that the project is officially underway and I'll answer questions regarding it.” 

“I guess I have to get used to being seen with you.” 

Stiles wasn't sure if it was meant as a joke or something else. At any rate, he just shrugged it off. “I suppose so.” He replied. 

The rest of the lunch went fine, with pleasant conversation flowing easily between the two of them. Soon, it was time for them to head over to the press conference. 

“You can walk with me if you'd like. My office is just a block away.” Stiles smiled. 

“Sure.” 

The pair of them left the restaurant together and began to walk down to Stiles' office. Before Stiles knew what was happening, he heard a click beside him and looked to see a grinning Derek holding a camera near his face. 

“Did you just take a picture of me?” Stiles smiled, slightly amused. 

“It is my job, isn't it?” Derek smirked. 

“Well played.” Stiles replied. 

Stiles decided to test Derek and turned his face towards him, quickly making a funny face. Derek captured it with ease, as though catching that brief second in time was nothing. 

“You're good.” Stiles nodded. 

Soon, they walked in through the doors and into a conference room. Cameras had already lined the back wall and reporters sat in various seats. Stiles took his seat at the front, motioning for Derek to sit beside him. He could already see the look of interest on almost every reporter's face. He knew for a fact they were trying to see if they recognized this new man. When they realized they couldn't do it, they wanted to know who he was. 

Stiles leaned over to Derek. “I can't believe I didn't mention this. It's so obvious now.” He gave a sigh. “Sometimes, reporters and media can be... ruthless. Like they don't care and will stop at nothing to get their scoop. They will more than likely get very invasive.” 

Derek shrugged. “Oh well. I guess it comes with the territory.” 

“Yeah, well,” Stiles continued, pulling out his phone to text his head of security, “I'm going to alert my security that they need to keep their eye on you for right now as well. Then, I'm hiring you a personal security detail.” 

“You don't need to do that.”

“Trust me, you're gonna need it. And you only need it because of this job and I wouldn't expect you to hire your own. Really, it's no big deal.” 

Derek appeared to give up the fight and sat back. Stiles turned his microphone on, leaning forward slightly. 

“Good afternoon everyone.” He gave a bright smile. “Things are kind of hectic around Alternatus right now. We have a big issue coming out in a couple of days, so that should provide the fashion world with plenty of excitement. The reason I called this conference is to announce that I currently have a biographical photo book in production. It's going to feature plenty of behind the scenes pictures of what goes on here at Alternatus. I also want it to focus on some of my missions which involve outreach and intervention programs. It will delve into my story a bit as well.” Stiles took a moment to get a breath. “As I'm sure you're all wondering, this man to my right is my photographer for the book. His name is Derek Hale and I wanted to invite him to the conference for multiple reasons. Questions?”

Shouts instantly filled the room and Stiles pointed at a lady. She stood up. “Mr. Stilinski, is there an expected date of release for the book?”

“Not at the moment, but my team and I will be sure to notify everyone as soon as we know.” He smiled. 

More shouts and Stiles pointed again, this time to a man. “Mr. Hale, this question is for you.” Stiles' eyebrows raised slightly but he wasn't surprised. “What projects have you been a part of in the past?” The reporter continued. 

Derek cleared his throat. “This is actually the biggest thing I've ever worked on. I've mainly focused on my own personal work in the past.” 

The question and answer went on for a few more minutes, before Stiles called it to an end and ushered Derek into the safety of the private offices. 

“That wasn't so bad, now was it?” Stiles smiled at Derek. 

“It's certainly worth it.” Derek grinned. 

“And what makes you say that?” Stiles asked curiously as they were making their way down the hall. 

“Are you kidding me? This is the opportunity of a lifetime. You're an icon in more than one way.”

Stiles smiled a bit and they climbed onto the elevator, going up to the executive offices. 

“Over there is the kitchen area. Help yourself to anything. I need to make a call. I'll be back to find you in just a few moments.” Stiles smiled and walked towards his office. 

He heard a click and turned to see Derek smirking. Stiles just shook his head and went and sat in front of his computer. He pulled out his phone and dialed up Lydia. As it was ringing, he saw an email form her sitting in his inbox. He clicked on the link and landed on an article about Derek. He was surprised at how fast the reporters had worked this time. 

The article gave a basic background on Derek and then he saw something that made him nearly fall out of his chair. A picture of Derek is his underwear, unbelievably tight at that, was plastered on the screen. 

“Holy shit.” He said out loud at the precise moment Lydia picked up. 

“Well hello to you as well.” She responded with a half laugh. 

“Why would you send that to me? He's in the next room, not to mention the fact that I have to work with him in a few minutes.” 

He could hear her smirk through the phone. “I'm just sharing information. You know... trying to enlighten the world and all that jazz.” 

He grunted in frustration. “I can't believe you.” 

“Well I'll let you get back to work.” She began laughing at the end of her sentence. 

“Oh well f-” He was cut off by the phone being disconnected. 

He just shook his head. He closed the article and went out to find Derek. 

“Find anything interesting?” He asked. 

Derek held up a brownie and, for some silly reason, Stiles found a smile breaking across his face. He couldn't figure out what made him so happy.

He beckoned Derek. “Well, let's go into my office. We should discuss some things.” 

Derek followed Stiles in and Stiles sat down at his desk and Derek assumed a seat on the other side of the desk. 

“So I was thinking,” Derek began “That maybe we could get plenty of shots with you around the business of course, but also some more... intimate photos. You know... stuff like you at home and what not.” 

Stiles' eyes affixed themselves to the computer screen. At the moment, he couldn't bring himself to look at Derek. He was afraid that if he did, Derek would see his secret: that he was alone outside of his professional life. His only true friend was Lydia. A moment later, he turned his eyes to Derek. 

“Well, for right now, let's just stick to the office.” Stiles said. 

Derek's eyebrows raised a bit. “Well, the book is about you and your life. It really should feature some intimate photos.” 

Stiles gave a tiny sigh. He really didn't know how to respond to Derek's pressure. 

“Nothing too intimate of course, but some domestic stuff for sure.” 

Stiles snapped, his voice a half shout. “I have no life outside of this damn job.” He said, immediately blushing. 

Derek sat there for a moment, presumably stunned into silence. “I'm sorry.” He said softly, standing and walking out of his office. Stiles hit the button on a remote to close the shades of the windows in his office. He needed a private moment to gather himself again. 

He couldn't help the tears that slipped down his cheeks or the way his heart seemed perfectly willing to beat a hole in his chest. He felt so much anger and frustration rip forward and tear through every corner of his mind. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, but he knew his face was covered in tears by the time he was done with his mental breakdown. He pulled out some tissues and dried his face. 

He left his office in search of Derek. He looked in the kitchen area first, sure he'd find him sitting there. It surprised him when he found no trace of him. Stiles went over to an assistant's desk. 

“Did you see where the man that left my office went?” 

“He got on the elevator.” She replied. 

“Thank you.” He smiled and got on the elevator. 

Stiles figured that maybe Derek was just sitting around in the lobby. His heart dropped a bit when the elevator opened and he was nowhere to be found. He sighed softly and walked around just to check. He went outside and still couldn't manage to find him. 

He pulled out his cell and dialed Derek. He really wasn't surprised when he didn't get an answer. “Derek, I know you're mad at me and you have every right to be. I shouldn't have snapped like I did and I truly apologize. I'd like to take you to dinner to make it up to you. Please, call me back.” He hung up and only hoped Derek would call him back. 

As soon as that phone call was done, he was instantly hitting the dial button on Lydia's name. He needed her to come right away. She was one of the only people who could bring him back to earth when his nerves were absolutely frazzled. 

“Hello?” She said into the phone. 

“Office. Coffee. Now.” He said in a rushed breath. 

“Dear, what's happened?” She asked. He could hear her already moving throughout her office and towards her car. 

“Me! I'm what happened.” Stiles groaned. 

“What do you mean?” He could hear the bing of her car now.

“Just... I'll explain everything when you get here.” 

They hung up and a few moments later, she was walking into his office carrying two coffees. He took a long sip from his cup, the strong caffeine instantly bringing him some clarity. 

“Thank you so much for bringing this and coming over in general.” He said, shaking his head as he sat behind his desk. 

“No problem.” She smiled. “So, what's going on?” 

“Ugh.” He began. “I snapped at Derek. I didn't mean to, but I did. Now, he won't answer my calls.”

“What do you mean 'snapped'?” 

“He was just... being pushy about some things. I tried to hold off, but he just kept pushing.”

She nodded. “Well, I'm sure he just thinks you're upset with him and is afraid to talk right now.” She smiled. “I'm sure he'll come around soon enough.” 

“I hope so.” Stiles groaned slightly. 

“So, what did you think of the article? Read anything interesting?” She smirked. 

“You little shit, I swear to god.” Stiles began. “He was in the next room and you have to go and do that to me?” He couldn't help but grinning. 

“I'm just spreading the joy around.” 

Stiles nearly spit out his coffee. 

“What? You and I both know he's good looking.” She laughed softly. 

Suddenly, his cell phone rang out. He looked down and saw Derek's name. His face must've gone pale because Lydia stood up. 

“I have some errands to run. I'll call you later, sweetie!” She smiled. 

When she had left the room, Stiles picked up the phone. 

“Oh thank god, Derek. Listen,-”

“I got your message. It's ok, Stiles.” Derek cut him off. 

Stiles sat there for a moment. “Ok.” He began. “Well, I am really sorry. I would like to treat you to a dinner to make it up to you.” 

“And so it's not a date?” Stiles could almost hear the smirk in his voice. 

Stiles blushed profusely. “Derek, I don't think it would be wise for us to venture into that territory.”

“I was just teasing you. I know it's not.” Derek replied. 

Stiles couldn't figure out why, but it hit him hard for some reason. It was like a blow to the stomach when Derek seemed to be completely uninterested in him. Of course Stiles was interested in Derek! He just didn't want any emotion to get in the way of their work together. It still hurt Stiles, though. 

“Ok, well I can have a driver pick you up.” Stiles said. 

Derek laughed for a second. “Oh no thank you. I can handle myself.” 

Stiles gave Derek the address of where he wanted to meet and they agreed on a time. Stiles busied himself with office work to take his mind off of the it's-not-a-date dinner he was having with Derek. The time finally rolled around and he noticed the clock. He jumped out of his seat and rushed over to his mirror. He checked his hair, adding some touch ups, and of course his outfit was fine. It was a black blazer over a white shirt, with some dark pants. He had a white scarf hanging loosely from his neck. He gave himself a 'you can do this' smile and headed for the restaurant. 

The one he'd settled on was a cute little Japanese restaurant. It looked like a pagoda, and for some reason, that made him happy. He thanked his driver and stepped out of the back, walking into the restaurant. In the corner of the waiting area, he spotted Derek. He heard that damned click again and Derek's face was covered in a smirk when he pulled the camera away. 

“Must you take a picture of me every time you see me?” Stiles asked. He wasn't mad, he was just attempting to tease at Derek. 

“Why else would you hire a photographer?” Derek asked with a wink. “But seriously, you look nice. I figured you might want a picture of it.” 

Stiles internally cursed his body as his blush gave him away. This was definitely feeling like a date to him. “Thank you.” He said with a smile. 

A lady in a very pretty pink and black kimono seated them at a table. They both ended up ordering the green tea with some sushi. Conversation flowed from topic to topic pretty seamlessly. The food was delicious and Stiles had to hold in a laugh at Derek failing at using chop sticks but looking adorable while doing it. Without thinking, Stiles reached over and took Derek's hands, showing him how to use them. The realization that he was practically holding Derek's hands hit him like a runaway train and he slowly pulled away. 

When the meal was over, they stepped out front. 

“That was very nice, thank you.” Derek smiled. 

“It's the least I could do.” 

“You need a ride home?”

“I can just call my driver.” 

“Oh come on, let me give you a ride. I'll even guarantee you it'll be exciting.” 

“How?” Stiles said, interested to hear how Derek planned on making this exciting. 

“This little baby.” He said, patting the seat of a motorcycle. 

Stiles laughed loudly. “You want me to ride that?” Stiles asked. He was actually terrified of riding it. 

“If you'd like.” Derek said. “If you're not too afraid, that is.” Derek said, making it sound like a challenge, his eyebrow cocking up slightly.

Stiles crossed his arms for a second. “I'm not afraid.” He scoffed. “Come on, let's go then.” 

Stiles gave Derek his home address and once Derek was on, Stiles climbed onto the back. Derek gave Stiles a helmet. 

“You need to hold on to me and you need to lean the same way I do.” Derek said. 

Stiles nodded, and put on the helmet. He was glad to have it because his cheeks began to burn the moment he held onto Derek. The engine burst to life and a moment later, they were going down the road. Stiles couldn't believe it. He was riding on a motorcycle, going full speed ahead down the freeway. He actually found himself having fun the further they got. 

By the time they pulled into Stiles' driveway, he was laughing from the amount of fun he was having. He climbed off and went up onto his porch, Derek close behind. Stiles turned to Derek.

He smiled softly, the light from the porch lamp casting a dull glow across both of their faces. “I had a good time. Thank you for giving me a ride home.”

“It's no problem at all. You have a nice house by the way. Anyways, I should be going. I had a good time as well. I'll call you later.” He said as he started walking back towards his motorcycle. He stopped and looked back at Stiles. “Even though it wasn't a date.” He smirked and continued on. 

Stiles stood and watched Derek leave, waving to him and then turning to go into his house. He sighed softly, a smile playing on his lips. He unwound, taking off his clothes and slipping into some comfortable lounging attire. 

Curling up on his couch, he clicked the TV on. He wasn't really interested in the actual programs. He just needed the noise. At least the house didn't feel as empty with other people's voices surrounding him. He didn't know where things were going. He just knew he was beginning to enjoy the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeep! Here it is. I really enjoy this story so far. Feel lucky because this is the most I've ever written concerning one story line :P. I just love it, I don't know what to tell you. Anyways, I love you for reading it. Leave me a comment, and I'll love you even more. As always, constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: kissmeasifall.tumblr.com  
> Find me on twitter: @kissmeasifall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the club produces startling results for Stiles. 
> 
> Later, Derek opens up about some of his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I think you guys are gonna like this one ;) Very happy about being able to update tonight ^_^

Stiles wanted to die as Derek sat there, flipping through old magazines. Derek had decided it was the perfect idea to include some of Stiles' old modeling photos in the book. So that meant that Derek had gone and dredged up everything, including some of the much older stuff before he was famous. Stiles could only hope that Derek wouldn't find any of the underwear modeling he'd done. 

Of course, Stiles' luck never worked for him in matters such as these. 

“Oh! This would be perfect!” Derek smirked as he turned the magazine to face Stiles. 

The picture he was referring to featured Stiles on his knees, with his head resting on his arms and his ass stuck into the air. Stiles blushed deeply. 

“Derek, really, must we?” He groaned. 

“Oh, of course!” Derek nearly crowed. “We want this to be as authentic as possible, right?” 

Stiles rolled his eyes subtly as his own words were being used against him. 

“Were you even trying to sell the underwear in this one?” He asked. 

The picture was from Stiles' back. He had his hands looped into the backs of the underwear and they were partially pulled down. 

“Put that away for crying out loud!” Stiles half shouted, trying to leap over his desk. 

Derek chuckled softly. “Relax. I'm only messing around.” 

Stiles gave a tiny 'hmph' and sat back down. “Yeah? Well take up video games or something.” He mumbled, starting to click around on his computer. 

Derek sat the magazines aside and milled about his office. A few weeks had passed since they became official partners and in that time, Derek had become just an extension of Stiles' life. Stiles had grown used to having Derek around him most of the time. He'd even discovered that he liked Derek beyond the superficial exterior. 

Derek eventually excused himself, saying he had to go take care of some personal business. Stiles gave him a smile and a 'be careful'. A few minutes after Derek had left, Stiles' phone rang. He saw Lydia's name and didn't hesitate to pick it up. 

“Why hello, love. What can I do for you today?” He asked, smiling brightly. 

“To be honest, this call isn't about what you can do for me today, but rather tomorrow. Night, to be more specific.” 

“Lay it on me.” 

“I have a date tomorrow night. Isaac is with Jackson tonight, but will be back tomorrow night and I kinda need someone to watch him for me.” 

“Well, you've come to the right place.” He said. “You know I love Isaac to pieces and, girl, no offense, but you need a date.” He said with a small smirk. 

“Now you listen here!” She giggled. “I'll have you know I can get any number of men. I'm just picky.” 

“Mmhmm is that what they call it now?” He continued teasing her. 

“I sometimes wonder why I put up with you.” She huffed. 

“It's 'cause I'm perfect in every single way.” 

She snorted. “Whatever you need to tell yourself to fall asleep.” 

He shook his head. “But in all seriousness, yes. I will watch him tomorrow. And since Isaac is with his father this evening, you wouldn't mind, say, accompanying me to the clubs tonight by any chance?” 

“Now that's what I'm talking about.” She laughed softly. 

Later that night, Stiles found himself digging through his drawers and closet, trying to find the perfect thing to wear. He wasn't much of a club goer so he wasn't entirely sure what people typically wore. He knew the point of clubs was to try to find friends and hopefully people to be more than friends with. 

In the end, he settled on a pair of skin tight jeans with a v neck shirt. He knew it was pointless to do his hair because it would be ruined by the end of the night, but he took the time to do it anyway. With everything just as he wanted, he left his house and headed downtown. 

Arriving at the club, he looked through the parking lot, trying to spot Lydia's vehicle when he was jumped from behind. He spun to see Lydia, hair flowing from side to side, as she smirked playfully. He noticed she was wearing a tank top with a skirt. 

“Damn, girl, you look great!” He smiled. 

“Same for you. Did you paint those pants on or...?” She raised an eyebrow. 

“Shut up.” He smiled and took her arm, flouncing up to the entrance with her. 

A few moments later, they were inside the club. The music was drowning out any thoughts they could have and they found themselves on the dance floor in the sea of humanity. Stiles wasn't usually one to hop into the fray and dance with whomever, but tonight he was going to cut loose and try to have a good time. 

The rhythm of the music seeped into every corner of his mind, blocking any inhibitions he may have felt. His body developed a mind of its own and moved to the rhythm of the music and the crowd. He could feel people on every side of him, but the one he noticed the most was behind him. He knew it was endowed with a sizable penis from the bulge he felt on his ass. The person had a strong presence, one that was semi- familiar. Stiles paid those thoughts little attention as he pressed backwards into the person, grinding his hips into theirs. They responded positively by pressing forward and matching Stiles' movements. 

A few moments later, Lydia burst through the crowd in front of him. 

“Stiles, I don't know why-” She stopped speaking suddenly and her mouth fell open. 

“Yes, Lydia? Lydia? Are you ok?” He asked, trying to prod her back to life. 

She made several hand gestures around her face, trying to convey some sort of incoherent message and then just pointed behind Stiles. Stiles didn't know what she wanted him to see, so, slapping a confused look on his face, he turned around. When he made it all the way around, he leaped backwards next to Lydia. Derek stood there smirking. 

“How long have you been there?” Stiles asked incredulously.

“Long enough.” 

“Well... I... but you.... gah!” Stiles said, finally giving up and feeling a blush spread across his cheeks. 

“I don't know what I like better. Those jeans or the fact that you are really good at grinding.” He said, smirk still on full display. 

Stiles huffed. “Could you at least let me know from now on if you end up behind me like that?” 

Derek shrugged. 

“I didn't know you were coming here.” Stiles said. 

“Neither did I. Last minute decision.” He nodded. “What do you say we head to the bar and I get you a drink?” 

Lydia prodded him in the back. “Do it or so help me.” She growled in his ear. 

He gave her a playful glare and then bounced off to the bar with Derek. Derek ordered them each a shot of vodka. Clinking shot glasses, they downed it together. 

“Holy shit!” Stiles exclaimed as he was finally able to catch a breath of air. “I'm a bit rusty when it comes to this.” He laughed. 

Derek tilted his head to the side as the alcohol burned its way down. “Not me. How about another round?” 

Stiles shook his head. “I can't. I'm driving.” He shrugged his shoulders. 

The truth was that Stiles could have easily hailed a cab and come back for his car in the morning. He just didn't want to end up drunk and doing something he'd regret in the back of a car or in an alley. 

“I can respect that.” Derek smiled. “Well, hell, you've already danced with me. Why let the rest of the night go to waste?” He smiled. 

Stiles sighed. “Ok. But only because I've already done it!” He said, pointing his finger as he went back out to the dance floor. 

They resumed their dancing and the hours slipped by him. It was only when the DJ said things were wrapping up that he hunted down Lydia again. Linking arms with her, he said goodbye to Derek and went out into the parking lot. 

“You speak of that and I will kill you.” Stiles said, not looking at Lydia. 

“Speak of what?” She laughed. “The fact that you had dry sex with Derek? My lips are sealed.” She said, barely containing another fit of laughter. 

“Love you.” He pecked her cheek. “I'll be home all day tomorrow, so just drop Isaac off whenever you're ready.” He smiled. 

She waved and he climbed into his car. He took off down the freeway and within minutes, he was pulling into his driveway. He got out and went into his house. When his door closed, his cell phone rang out. He squealed for a moment, his heart nearly leaping out of his chest. He kicked himself for being too jumpy and then pulled out his phone. He smiled when he saw Derek's name. 

“Do you know what time it is?” Stiles asked, not able to remove the smile from his face as he planted himself on the couch. 

“Time for all dogs to be dead. Aren't you glad you're just a pup?” He replied. 

“What does that even mean?” Stiles asked, bursting out in laughter. 

“Eh... it's just an old saying. I just wanted to make sure you made it home ok.” 

Stiles had to forcefully hold in the 'awww' that wanted to exit his mouth. “Well, I'm home, safe and sound. Thank you, it's really sweet.” 

“I had a good time tonight.” He said. 

“I did too, even though you should've let me know you were there.” He laughed softly again. 

“That would've ruined all the fun.” 

“Well, I have to get to bed. Goodnight.” Stiles smiled. 

“Sleep tight.” Derek said and then hung up. 

Later on the next day, Stiles found himself baking cookies. He felt like a homemaker as the smell wafted through his house. He knew Isaac would enjoy them. Speaking of the Devil, Stiles heard the doorbell ring and he went to open it. As soon as it swung open, Isaac rushed in. 

“Hi, Stiles!” He chirped. 

Lydia smiled and watched him disappear into the house. “Thanks for doing this.” 

Stiles smiled in return. “It's no problem. Where is your gentleman caller by the way?” Stiles said, standing on his toes and peering out and above her. 

“He's not here. Did you really think I would bring him to you so he could be interrogated?” 

“You better be glad you didn't. I might've broken out my water-boarding equipment.” 

“Oh knock it off.” She playfully hit his chest. 

“Be sure to call me if Isaac is going to be spending the night.” He smirked. 

Her mouth fell open. “What kind of girl do you take me for?” 

Stiles shrugged. “Just have a good time!” He cheered as she made her way back to her car. 

He closed the door and turned to Isaac. “Cookies are in the kitchen. What should we do?” He asked. 

“Break out the Wii!” Isaac yelled as he raced into the kitchen. 

Stiles internally groaned as he realized the kid wanted to get super active. He pulled out the gaming system and set it up. Stiles got drug into round after round of bowling, and boxing, and various other games that required him to move practically every bone in his body. 

Stiles collapsed to the couch. “Ok. I need a moment.” He said. 

Isaac shrugged and kept on going. Stiles' phone rang and he noticed it was Derek again. 

“I'm beginning to think you're stalking me.” He said as soon as he picked up. 

“Who knows? Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to grab some dinner?” He asked. 

“Oh, what a shame. I'm babysitting tonight.”

“Well, I'd be glad to swing by your place.” 

Stiles didn't want to be rude and say no. “Sure! That'd be great!” 

Thirty minutes later, Stiles' doorbell rang and he hopped up to answer it. He'd finally gotten Isaac to settle for watching some action movie. He swore that boy had more energy than a nuclear plant at times. When the door swung open, Derek stood there holding a few pizza boxes. 

“I didn't know what kind to bring, so I brought a bunch.” He smiled. 

Stiles stood aside and let Derek in, closing the door behind him. “Oh my god, Derek!” He laughed softly. 

He helped Derek sit it on the table and then called out for Isaac to come get some. Isaac came bolting through the house at the mention of pizza. He said hi to Derek and then tugged Stiles' sleeve, signaling for him to bend over. Stiles complied. 

Isaac leaned in close to Stiles' ear. “Is that your boyfriend?” Isaac whispered. 

Stiles thought about how to phrase his response for a moment. “Just a good friend.” He whispered back into Isaac's ear. 

Isaac nodded and then bolted back for the living room, yelling something about not wanting to miss some upcoming fight scene. 

“Whose kid is that?” Derek asked, chuckling softly. 

“Lydia's.” 

“She has a kid? Huh.” He replied with a shrug. 

“Yeah, he's something else.” Stiles grabbed a slice of pizza, taking a bite. “What do you say we join him?” 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

They sat down on the couch and somehow Stiles was closer to Derek than he'd intended to be. Half way through the movie, Stiles' phone beeped. Lydia was asking Stiles to keep Isaac over night because she would be out super late. He let her know he'd love that and went back to watching the movie. 

Stiles' eyes bugged out of his head as a sex scene broke out on the tv. His heart slowed way down when he noticed Isaac had slumped over already, deep in sleep. He gave a tiny 'phew' to Derek before standing up and trying to lift the boy. Stiles found himself unable to do it. 

“He's gained weight since the last time I did this.” He whispered to Derek. 

Derek moved Stiles out of the way gently. “Let me.” He said softly, and lifted Isaac like it was nothing. 

Stiles helped Derek find the guest room and tucked Isaac in. Stiles and Derek went back down into the front room. The movie had a few minutes left on it and they sat there in a comfortable silence, letting it play itself out. When it was over, Derek turned to Stiles. 

“There's something I want to tell you. To be honest, I'm surprised it hasn't already come to the surface. About five years ago, I served a jail sentence for assault. I just wanted you to hear it from me.” He nodded. 

“That was a long time ago, Derek. I'm not worried about it. I am curious how you ended up in jail, if you don't mind me asking.” Stiles replied. 

Somehow, they were even closer than before. Their legs were touching and Stiles could feel Derek's breath each time he exhaled. 

“It had something to do with my kid brother. That's all I'll say.” 

Stiles put his hands up. “Noted.” 

A bottle of wine later, Stiles found himself really enjoying Derek's company. It was more than just pleasant for Stiles to be around Derek at that point. It was almost like Stiles was craving Derek's presence. Somewhere in the midst of all the conversation and random moments of laughter, Stiles found himself with his head on Derek's shoulder. 

“You're a good guy, Derek.” Stiles mumbled. 

He wasn't sure when it happened, or if Derek ever replied, but he fell asleep lying against Derek. He was tired from the events of the day and he just felt so warm and safe pressed against Derek. It was as though their bodies were designed to fit each other: two pieces of the same puzzle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What d'ya think? Are you drowning in feelings? Well, I am. I'm at the bottom of the ocean. Yup. 
> 
> If you're bored/wanna bug me on tumblr/want some fun stuff for all your dashboard needs, you can find me at kissmeasifall.tumblr.com! 
> 
> Your comments are always welcome! Constructive criticism always keeps me improving my game! Thank you to those who have commented so far, it's what drives me to write more. I also pay attention to the kudos, so kudos to you who have left me some kudos... wow that was hard to write :P. Have any ideas on what you might like to see in the future? Leave a comment and I'll see if I can't work a little magic and slip some ideas in here and there ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin with some solo Stiles fun and then a throwback to some runway modeling. Later, a trip to Derek's family lake house is followed up by a trip to the local county fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries, oh my god. Anyways, sorry you guys have had to wait a bit on this one. I know I have some faithful readers out there! It's finally here my babies!

Stiles rubbed his face as he stood up from his desk. This would be the last time he was leaving work for a while. His vacation was starting, and as much as he loved the company, he couldn't be happier about it. The Vice President of the company had been appointed interim CEO, and Stiles had faith in his ability. He would check in, of course, but he still had faith. 

Stiles made sure to make his rounds, saying his goodbyes to all of his colleagues. When he stepped onto the elevator, he could feel the responsibility of his career stay put in the office for once. He was going to do his best to relax, recover and work on his new book. 

On the ride home, his mind was allowed to wander without any restrictions. It went from topic to topic seamlessly, but it always managed to circle back to one in particular: Derek Hale. Stiles wasn't sure what they were to each other, or even how he felt about Derek. He just knew Derek had developed a hold on him, and he always managed to snake his way into Stiles' mind. He was afraid to move. All throughout his life, people had been unreliable. He'd always taken care of himself. 

Walking into his house, he sat his bag down on the kitchen island and began unloading all of his luggage. In the middle of the process, his phone began to ring and, looking at the screen, he saw that it was Lydia calling him. 

“Hey, sugar bee.” He said as he answered the phone. 

“Hi. Look, I know you're on vacation and all but I thought you might want to hear this. I was approached by a fashion company called One Fabric. They are a company that donates a lot of money to charity that benefits the LGBT community, specifically the homeless LGBT teens. They are holding a fashion show two nights from now. All proceeds go to charity.” 

Stiles mulled it over in his head. “Hmmm... my goodness, I'm just now realizing how long it's been since I've done a runway. It won't be that taxing, heck, it might even be fun. Sure, tell them to count me in.” 

He heard her usual laugh come through the phone. “Honey, you still got it, trust me.” 

“Well, I appreciate the vote of confidence.” 

They hung up and he contented himself to sit on his couch, holding his laptop in his lap. Clicking around for a few moments, he opened his word processor and began typing whatever came through his mind. It was mainly an effort to purge everything from his mind, trying to clear out the clutter. This was how he tended to write things. Spilling his thoughts onto the paper and then putting them in a nice, neat order later. 

Of course, his mind managed to find its way back to Derek. Since he had his laptop ready to go, he figured he'd run a little search. Derek had admitted to being arrested for assault, so Stiles figured there had to be an article somewhere on it. A couple of minutes into digging through his search results, he found the article he was looking for. 

It detailed the information about Derek and his charges. What churned Stiles' curiosity was the fact that Derek said he'd done this for his kid brother. Outside of that moment, Stiles had never heard Derek mention anything about his family. Stiles could understand not wanting to comment on family because his situation wasn't the greatest. However, Stiles thought that if Derek was willing to go to jail over a brother, surely he was quite fond of him. 

Stiles closed the laptop and knew what he was about to get up to next. He was a single man in his twenties with no sex life to speak of. He wasn't ashamed of masturbating. A smirk crossed his face as a thought of how 'one might say he took great pleasure in it' passed through his mind. He sauntered off into his bedroom, and a second later, he was completely nude. 

He crawled onto his bed and, using the remote for his stereo, turned on some music to space out to. He ran a hand down his torso and across his cock. A shiver passed through his body as it registered the sudden sensation. His fingers reached down and around to his hole, grazing across the outer spot that caused even more shivers to pass through his body. 

His mind once again pulled Derek up and Stiles couldn't help but blush. He knew he shouldn't allow himself to think of Derek in this manner. However, he thought that if Derek proposed rimming him, he probably wouldn't disagree. Accidentally applying pressure to his sweet spot, a moan shot forth from his lips as his back arched on its own accord. 

A few moments later, he could feel pleasure begin to mount in his body. He began to shake a bit as the process began to overwhelm and override all other senses. Suddenly, as though he'd been pushed off a cliff, the orgasm hit him hard. It felt like someone was spreading ecstasy through every ounce of his being. A second later he collapsed to the bed, his breathing quick and shallow. 

The rest of Stiles' night was uneventful. He watched tv and cruised around the internet as the hours slipped by him. His coherence was only worsened by the fact that he'd been sipping on wine for going on an hour. His eyes flicked to the clock and he noticed that it was eleven at night. Hoping he wouldn't wake Derek, he pulled his phone from the coffee table and shot off a quick text. 

“I miss you.” 

A few moments later, the phone beeped to signal a new text had arrived. 

“Have you been drinking?” 

Stiles couldn't help but laugh out loud. Of course he'd been drinking. However, Stiles realized Derek had no way of knowing that. 

“Haha. What would make you think that?” 

“It's the only time you let your walls down.” 

Stiles blinked rapidly, the accuracy of the statement hitting him hard. 

“Does that make me a poorly functioning person?” He didn't mean for it to come off as a snark comment, but he realized after the fact it could be read that way. 

“No. We all have our demons. It's just a matter of finding your way of dealing with them.” 

“I know this is off topic, but I'm going to be catwalking for the first time in a long time. Would you care to join me? Great photo op haha.” 

“I wouldn't miss it.” 

Stiles sent him the details and then said goodnight, putting his phone away and going off to his bed. He wrapped himself in the blankets. As he laid in the dark, half drunk, his mind was able to wander freely. When he thought about it, he'd never seen Derek show any sign of weakness. He never saw a moment of hurt or fear on his face. He was always Derek, the strong and charismatic one. He drifted to sleep trying to unravel the mystery that was Derek Hale. 

The next couple of days passed in an easy flow. Stiles found himself lounging around the house, not doing anything other than working on writing for the book and watching tv. Maybe more so watching the tv than working, but Stiles figured no one was keeping tally. 

He talked to Lydia occasionally and called into the office a couple of times just to see how things were going. Derek would send an occasional text but nothing too intrusive. Soon, the night for the runway arrived and Stiles found himself standing nervously in the parking lot, looking around for Derek. Before he realized it, he heard a familiar roar slip up behind him and he turned to see Derek slipping a helmet off. 

He smirked. “Ready for the big night?” 

Stiles shrugged. “As ready as I'll ever be.” 

“You'll do fine.” Derek patted Stiles back, giving him a slight push towards the building. It seemed like a gentle urge. 

Stiles went off into the back to find out what he needed to get changed into. An assistant helped him find his outfit for the evening and he went off into a dressing room to get into it. He stood and looked into the mirror, assessing it. It was simple enough. A black shirt with a white strip running down from his right shoulder. His pants – blue jeans – were a bit tight and he blushed as he remembered Derek was in the audience. 

Soon after that, he found himself in the line and the music filled up the place. It started and before he realized it, he was working his way down the runway. He couldn't believe how naturally he fell into the rhythm of it. When he reached the end, he blew a kiss out into the audience for some added fun and turned on his heels, making his way into the back. 

He got back into his other clothes and left out to find Derek and Lydia. It didn't go the way he planned though. Instead of finding them, he heard a squeal and then felt arms wrap around from behind him. He smiled when he realized Lydia had nearly tackled him. 

“Hey!” He said, turning to hug her back. 

“You did wonderfully.” She squealed yet again. 

He giggled and then looked at Derek. “Did you get any good pictures?” 

“Of course I did.” He smirked. 

Stiles rolled his eyes playfully. “You guys are the best.” 

They walked out together and Lydia broke off to find her car, which left him to wander the parking lot with Derek. Half way to their vehicles, Derek stopped and turned to him. 

“So, ok, my family is having a get together at our lake house and... I wanted to invite you to come along.” 

“Yeah.” Stiles chirped. “I would love to go with you. We could even grab some scenic shots while we're there.” He continued, not wanting to be presumptuous. 

A look passed over Derek's face. It was one that Stiles couldn't easily figure out. 

“Sure. But uh... we'll have to spend the night. I won't be able to drive back because it is a bit of distance. There'll be plenty of room.”

Stiles nodded. “So when are we leaving?” 

“Tomorrow morning. I'll swing by and get you.” He smiled. 

Stiles said goodbye and went back to his house. Relived to have finally seen Derek after a couple of days, he went off into his bedroom. He curled up under the sheets and drifted easily into sleep. The next morning he was awoken by his phone shrieking. Groaning, he rolled over and grabbed it from the bed side table. He noticed it was seven in the morning and that it was Derek calling him. 

“Do you have any idea what time it is?” He sighed into the phone, unable to stop the smile that crept onto his face. 

“We have to go if we're ever gonna make it on time.” 

“Give me five minutes.” He groaned. 

Just before hanging up he heard Derek chuckling. He gave a tiny huff and hung up the phone. He went into the bathroom and quickly did his hair. Going back into his bedroom, he threw on the clothes he'd laid out the night before and grabbed his overnight bag. He bounced down the stairs and went out, locking up his house. 

He saw Derek sitting in a car. Stiles stopped dead in his tracks. Derek was in a car. He'd only ever seen Derek on a motorcycle but now he was in a car. He shook his head and continued on, throwing his bag in the back and sliding into the passenger seat. 

“How far away is this place?” Stiles asked. 

“About a four hour drive.” 

Stiles gave Derek an incredulous look. Derek just laughed again and pulled out, beginning the drive. It went smoothly enough. The conversation flowed easily between them and they didn't have any disputes regarding the music. 

Eventually, they pulled onto a gravel driveway and five minutes later, they pulled into a clearing where a large house sat on the edge of a lake. Stiles climbed out of the car, his mouth hanging slightly open. 

“Be careful leaving your mouth open like that. A fly might dart in there.” Derek laughed. 

Stiles couldn't help but join him. “Ew! It's just that I don't know what I was expecting, but it was not this.” 

“Well, here it is. Come on, I'll introduce you and give you the grand tour.”

They walked into the house and Derek took him around, introducing him to all the people that had gathered. It was mostly just friends and family. Generally, Stiles was introduced as a friend that he was working with. It hit Stiles every time with a renewed impact, but he smiled and kept going. 

As the day progressed, the cookout began. Stiles wasn't prepared for food, but it was a welcome surprise. Sitting on the deck out back, he made quick friends with a dog that wandered up. The dog laid his head on Stiles' lap, staring up at him with pitiful eyes. 

“Hey buddy, if you think I have food, you are barking up the wrong tree.” Stiles couldn't help but snort a bit of laughter at the joke. 

“I see you've met Lulu.” Derek smiled, walking out from inside the house. 

“I have indeed.” 

“He just wants food. Lulu, go look in your bowl.” He pointed. 

The dog gave an annoyed growl and wandered off. 

“You wanna take a walk?” Derek asked. 

“Sure.” Stiles smiled. 

They went off down a path that led them through the woods but remained pretty close to the shoreline of the lake. Stiles couldn't help but stare. 

“Isn't it beautiful?” Derek asked, stopping at a point where the trees cleared and you could see a lot of the lake. 

“It is stunning.” 

“I spent a lot of my summers here.” He nodded. 

Stiles looked at Derek for a moment. “That must've been nice.” 

“It had its moments.” He replied. 

They continued on for a bit, before Stiles got the sudden urge to talk about something in particular. 

“Do you work out a lot? I mean, you are very muscular.” 

“I used to. I worked really hard to get into this shape, but now I only do enough to maintain it.” He shrugged. 

“Is there any reason?” Stiles asked. 

Derek never really answered his question, only shrugged and looked at the lake. 

A moment later, Stiles spoke up again. “I hope I didn't anger you by prodding. I was just curious.” 

Derek stopped and turned to Stiles with a soft sigh. “You remember how I was talking about demons the other night? Yeah, well I have my share.” Another sigh passed through his lips. “You've been honest with me in the past, so I feel like I owe you the same thing. I've never told anyone this, mind you. When I was 18, I met a guy. I fell in love and everything was great, until I spoke my mind about something one day. It was like I opened a flood gate. I wasn't muscular like I am now and he was much larger than me. He began hitting me pretty regularly. I finally got the nerve to break it off. I put on the muscles so that no one could do that to me. Ever again.” 

Stiles looked at Derek for a long moment and he could see such a well of sadness in his eyes. Stiles understood completely. It may not have even been empathy that was allowing him to understand it. It was the ability to relate to being a victim from personal experience. Before he knew what was happening, he had his arms wrapped around Derek. 

“No one deserves that, Derek.” 

They stood there in the hug for a long while, just relying on one another's presence to keep their heads up in the flood of memories. Eventually, they broke apart and began the journey back to the house. 

“The fair's in town tonight.” Derek said. “You wanna go?” 

“What's a fair?” Stiles asked, genuinely not sure what it was. 

“It's like an amusement park only... smaller.” 

“Sure. I'll go.” He smiled. 

When the house came back into view, Brian and Braxton – Derek's younger twin brothers – came darting across the back yard. 

“Hey!” Derek called out. “You guys know there's no running this close to the lake.” 

“Sorry.” They chimed in unison. 

He swooped them both up in his arms. “What are you little munchkins up to?” 

“Just coming to see you.” Braxton nodded. 

Their banter continued on with Derek indulging their inquisitive nature and how they had the ability to ask a million questions. Stiles couldn't help but smile at how great he appeared to be with them. He snatched Derek's camera off of a nearby table and grabbed a quick shot of them all together. Derek gave Stiles a playful glare. 

“I take the pictures. Pictures aren't taken of me.” He said, appearing to have a hard time fighting the smile.

Stiles smirked, remembering the underwear picture. “Well they are now.” 

Derek just shook his head. The rest of the evening passed easily enough. The meal was nice and Stiles made sure to triple thank all the people who helped prepare it. Finally, it was time for Derek and Stiles to head off to the fair. The drive into town was fun. Stiles got to see a ton of nature. He'd grown up in a city and never really traveled into the rural areas of the country. 

Derek parked his car in a gravel parking lot and Stiles got out. Laughter was floating around them and rides were whirling around their heads. Stiles bounced along beside Derek, easily amused by all the flashing lights. Before he knew it, he was being drug towards a ride by Derek. 

“Derek! I don't think I can!” He squealed softly. 

“Oh come on! It's just a ride!” He turned and grinned slyly. “I'll be there the whole time to protect you.” 

“Oh fuck off.” Stiles grinned and began climbing the ramp with Derek. 

The ride operator showed them to their seats and secured them. Stiles tapped his feet nervously as the operator went around, securing other people in and then went into the operator's box to start the ride up. It went slowly at first. The seats sort of rotated and then they began to rise up into the air, tilting forward slightly. It picked up speed slowly and within a minute, they were spinning at an insane rate through the air. The ride kept Stiles pinned to the seat. He couldn't even lift his legs. A few minutes later, it finally stopped and they were able to get off. 

Derek and Stiles resumed walking around and a few game attendants called out to them, trying to tease them into playing their games. Derek would just shrug and keep going. 

“What?” Stiles asked, taking his turn to smirk. “Afraid you can't win?” 

Derek stopped and quirked an eyebrow at Stiles. “I'll show you how it's done.” 

They went to a game where the aim was to knock down a stack of bottles with a ball. Derek paid and took his first ball and threw it hard. It barely missed the stack and Derek grinned at Stiles. 

“That was just for shits and giggles. Watch this.” 

He turned back to the game and sent his next ball soaring into the stack, knocking them all down to the ground. Stiles grinned broadly and even jumped a little, his excitement spilling over. The game operator handed Derek the prize he picked out. It was a giant, stuffed panda that was at least half the size of Stiles. Derek handed it to him. 

“For you.” He smiled. 

Stiles blushed and they began walking again. Before he knew what was happening, Stiles began to hear rapid clicks coming from beside him. He looked to see Derek with his camera, firing away. 

“Just keep doing what you're doing.” He said. 

Stiles shook his head and kept walking, doing his best to grab natural poses along the way. Finally, they reached the parking lot and Stiles tossed the panda in the back. He flopped down into the passenger seat, exhaling deeply. 

“You've nearly taken every ounce of energy I have.” Stiles laughed. 

Derek pulled the car out onto the highway, beginning the drive back to the lake house. It was the middle of the night and the headlights shone out into the darkness before them.

“Did you have a good time?” Derek asked. 

“I did.” Stiles said with a small yawn. 

He heard Derek say something but he didn't really process it. He began to enter a stream of consciousness and space out. Somewhere along the way, the darkness around them blurred into the darkness of sleep as Stiles fell asleep without ever realizing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you read it, might as well comment :3 
> 
> I start college in two weeks, so I hope to be able to deliver steady updates but I honestly can't make any promises. I love you guys though!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Comments and constructive criticism are always welcomed and appreciated. If you liked it, feel free to share it with your friends so you all can cry and fan-girl together.


End file.
